Dragonborn
by Sunblast X
Summary: Lincoln was just a normal boy, living a normal life. That is, until a week after his 13th birthday when he starts going through things that no person has ever gone through. If that wasn't bad enough, he also finds out he's adopted. So, what is Lincoln? Note: takes place in an alternate universe. This is my spin on the (now debunked) "Lincoln is adopted" theory.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, welcome to a new story I've been working on. I know I have stories like** _ **Neon Flash**_ **,** _ **Duel House**_ **, and** _ **Beyblade: Loud it Rip!**_ **That I also should be working on, but this one is one I've wanted to do for a while. So here goes!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Lincoln!" everyone cheered as his mother placed his birthday cake in front of him, two candles lit.

"Thanks, guys" Lincoln said.

Looking at the candles, Lincoln smiled at their shape. Thirteen, his new age. The white-haired teen took a deep breath and in one motion, blew out the candles. All his family member applauded.

"How does it feel to be a teenager, bro?" Luna placed an arm around him.

"It feels great!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"My little Linky's growing up!" Leni threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek before nuzzling him.

"Time for presents" Rita chimed in.

From oldest to youngest, each of the girls gave their brother their respective present. Lori had bought him a new phone. Leni bought him a new jacket. Luna gave him the soundtrack to one of his favorite video games. Luan gave him a joke book. Lynn gave him a basketball. Lucy gave him a homemade horror comic (Lincoln had grown used to her spooky stories over the years). The twins had teamed up to give him a new game. Lisa built a VR headset, so he could play his video games as if he were inside of them. As for Lily, she just drew a picture of the two of them hugging.

"Thanks for the amazing gifts, guys" he told his sisters.

All his sisters gathered around him and they shared a group hug. Lincoln was now officially 13, the next phase of his life had begun.

 _[one week later]_

Lincoln arrived home in a huff, tossing his backpack to the ground. He had a terrible day at school and now just wanted nothing more than to just play his video games. Turning on his PS4, he placed in one of his most favorite RPGs, _Skyrim_. Lincoln gave a comforting sigh.

"Lincoln!" Lola called his name as she walked downstairs. "There you are. I need you to help me with this upcoming pageant" she told him in a demanding voice.

"Not now, Lola. I've had a long day at school and I just want to play my game" Lincoln replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Help now or I'll tell mom you snuck out to go to that party the other night" she threatened.

"That wasn't me, that was Luna" Lincoln corrected her. "Just let me relax. I'll help you later, ok?"

Lola glared at her brother for a few seconds before reaching behind the tv and pulling out the plugs to Lincoln's game system, thus shutting it off.

"So, now that you're done with your game, are you going to help me?" Lola asked innocently as if nothing happened. Lincoln could only respond with silence, his head lowered. "Lincoln?"

Placing his controller on the coffee table, Lincoln got up from the couch, "So, Lola, you want me to help you with this pageant of yours, huh? Ok, how about I teach you something you'll never forget"

Normally, Lola usually got what she wanted by threatening people. And if that didn't work, she'd blackmail them and felt nothing for doing so.

Yet, at this moment, she didn't know what she felt. The little girl found herself backing up against the wall, as if it could help hide her. However, Lincoln had his eyes on her, like a hawk stalking its prey.

The white-haired teen then grabbed his sister by the throat and lifts her up to his eye level, before pinning her against the wall.

"I don't know about you, but my day has been nothing but pure crap." Lincoln began in a low voice, "I got pantsed by Chandler, and then got stuffed into my locker by his lackeys. Then, when gym class rolls around, I got pummeled in dodgeball. I failed a surprise test. My art teacher was crying because I painted a mural the wrong color. And just when my luck couldn't have gotten any worse, my new phone fell out my pocket and now it has a messed-up screen" he glares into Lola's eyes, his own glowing orange as his pupils turn into slits.

At this point Lola remembered, this feeling inside of her. It was fear…

"L-Lincoln" she stuttered, her little body now shaking.

"I just wanted to one thing before starting my homework, and that's relax and play Skyrim. But then _you_ showed up…" he began with a hint of sarcasm, "… and had to interrupt that. All because you wanted help with your stupid little pageant, something you could've asked anyone else to help with!" Lincoln lightly tightened his grip on the girl's throat, "And now, Lola? How should I make you pay?"

Lola began to breath at an accelerated rate, her heart pounding in her chest. As she gazed into her brother's eyes, she could see literal fire within them. The elder brother clenched his fist and brought it behind him, ready to strike the young girl.

"Lincoln Loud, what do you think you're doing?!" the two siblings heard a familiar voice. Lola turned her head slightly to see their mother, Rita, with a furious expression, her hands on her hips, "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, young man"

Slowly, Lincoln turned his head to face his mother, an angry glare in his eyes. What caught her off guard though, was not the fact that he was glaring at her, but the fact his eyes were very different. Lincoln's eyes were not that of a human, but something else entirely. Something Rita, nor Lincoln himself could even begin to understand. At that moment the anger she was feeling just a few seconds prior, was now replaced with worry and concern.

"Lincoln, honey, can you please put your sister down? Please?" Rita asked in a now calm voice.

Exhaling through his nose, Lincoln released his grip on Lola's throat, dropping her. The young girl coughed to catch her breath, rubbing her now sore throat. Lincoln had one hell of a grip. When did he get so strong?

Rita walked up to her teenage son, "Come here, sweetie" she pulled him into a comforting embrace.

Inhaling the light scent of his mother's perfume, Lincoln rested his head into her chest. Doing so allowed him to listen to her heartbeat. When he was younger and was in a bad mood, listening to his mother's heartbeat always made him feel better. It was soothing.

Looking down, Rita gazed into her son's eyes and saw that they had returned to their normal state. A few seconds passed before a thought came to her. Lincoln was getting older, she knew that she and Lynn Sr. would have to bring the subject up eventually. With a saddened expression, Rita sighed.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

"Lynn, we need to talk" Rita said as she took a seat next to her husband on the couch.

"What is it, honey?" Lynn asked.

"Well, Lincoln's getting older. He's at that age where his world is starting to change" Rita stated.

"What, you mean puberty?" Lynn gave a confused look.

"If you can call what I saw this afternoon puberty" Rita commented, before hesitating. There was no easy way for her to say this, but it had to be said. Rita sighed, "Lincoln… almost killed Lola"

"He what?!" Lynn's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, he had her pinned against the wall by her throat and when I made him look at me, well… let's just say that what I saw wasn't exactly normal" she told him, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Oh, that boy is beyond grounded. The next I see him, he's gonna get it" Lynn narrowed his eyes.

"That's just it, I don't think we should ground him" Rita said.

"What? But I just said-"

"I know, but Lynn, I think…" there was a short pause before Rita spoke again, "I think it's time we told Lincoln the truth"

* * *

 **And there's the end of Chapter 1. What is going on with the now teenage Lincoln? Will he be ready for what his parents are going to tell him? Well, the second question will be answered at least. Stay tuned for the next Chapter.**

 **I'd like to the Omega Ultra for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	2. Adopted

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter 2 of** _ **Dragonborn**_ **. Before we start, I'd like to clear something up. While the title of this story is called Dragonborn and is a reference to** _ **Skyrim**_ **(totally on purpose), it will have nothing to do with the game whatsoever. Although I might still make a few references to it here and there. The title still has some meaning behind it though. Now let's start this chapter!**

* * *

Each of the kids were in their rooms, doing their own thing. In one of the rooms, the twins, Lola and Lana were talking about what had happened yesterday afternoon.

"So, let me get this straight. You wanted Lincoln to help you out with your upcoming pageant" Lana began, recalling what her twin had told her, "But he refused because he wanted to relax and play his game…"

"Uh-huh" Lola nodded.

"So, then you retaliated by unplugging his system, which then caused Lincoln to get mad and pin you to the wall by your throat. Is that right?" Lana asked, making sure she got it all.

"Wow, I'm impressed you know the word retaliate. But yes, that's what happened" Lola said. "And that wasn't even the scary part…"

"What do you mean?"

"It was his eyes, Lana. They changed color and started radiating. And his pupils turned into slits, like the kind that some of you reptiles have" Lola's eyes shrunk to the size of pinpricks.

"Really? Cool!" Lana said with an optimistic look.

"No, there wasn't anything cool about it!" Lola snapped. "When I gazed into his eyes I was able to see actual fire. It was like… I-It was like…" Lola stuttered, not being able to say what she saw, "It was like… I was s-s-staring into the gates… of hell…" she whimpered as her body trembled with fear.

" _Whoa, I never thought any of our siblings outside of Lori could scare Lola. And Lincoln did it just by glaring at her with some trick…_ " Lana looked at her younger sister in thought.

"Kids, could you come down for a moment? Your father and I need to talk!" their mother called from the living room.

The twins glanced at each other before hopping off their beds and exiting their room. Upon entering the hallway, their sisters were already walking down the stairs. When they saw their brother, he gave them a quick glance and walked downstairs with the other girls.

"C'mon, let's go see what mom and dad want" Lana threw her arm over Lola's shoulder as they followed their siblings.

With all the Loud siblings gathered in the living room, most sat on the couch while others sat on the floor with their parents standing in front of them. Lincoln chose to stand next to the couch. The only one that wasn't present was Lori, who had moved out last year to go to college in the big city with her boyfriend. She was only here last week to celebrate Lincoln's birthday.

"So, like, what's this about?" Leni asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rita and Lynn Sr. shot quick looks at each other before looking at their white-haired son. Rita sighed.

"Why don't you have a seat, Lincoln. It's time we told you the truth…" Rita said, her head lowered.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked as he sat in the chair.

"Well, what we're about to say may come to you as a bit of a shock" Lynn Sr. spoke up. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" he looked at his wife.

"It might as well be me…" Rita replied, and then looked at her son, "Lincoln… You're not like our other kids"

"Yeah, I know, I'm the only boy and I have white hair. Kind of the odd man out" Lincoln said.

"No, sweetie, what we mean is…" This was probably harder for Rita than it was for Lincoln, but it had to be said, "You're not to us related by blood. You're adopted"

"W-Wha… Y-You're joking. You're joking, right?" Lincoln looked at them, dumbfounded.

"I wish we were, kiddo" Lynn Sr. said.

Lincoln simply stared at them in silence, unable to speak at a loss for words.

"I think it's best if we start from the beginning. You see, it all started 13 years ago…" Rita began.

* * *

 **[13 years ago…]**

"I can't believe we're on our second honeymoon. It's been a while since we've had a whole weekend to ourselves" Rita said as she began to unpack.

"Yeah, that means we can some fun together" Lynn Sr. said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, tenderly kissing her neck.

"Ooh, Lynn!" Rita giggled as she felt the kisses trail down her neck.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss on the lips. Lynn Sr. grabbed the hem of Rita's shirt and raised it until her stomach showed.

 ***ROAR***

"What was that?" Rita said, stopping at the sound she just heard.

"Probably just a bear" Lynn Sr. shrugged.

"Nah, it was too loud to be a bear" Rita replied, "I'm going to go check it out" She said as she lowered her shirt and walked past her husband.

Stepping outside, Rita followed the source of the sound. If she weren't mistaken, the sound was coming from the woods. As she trudged into the forest, she walked past several trees and bushes. Looking ahead, she saw a bright orange light that vanish as quickly as it came. Just what the hell was going on?

If that weren't enough, now Rita could hear another sound coming from up ahead. If she didn't know any better, it almost sounded crying. More specifically, a baby's cry. That only got her attention even more as she ran towards the source of said crying. Pushing a shrub out of the way, Rita was now in the of a field in the center of the forest. However, what she saw surprised her.

To her right, she saw a huge trench with small flames within it. But that wasn't all, the trees surrounding it were burnt to a crisp and if that weren't enough, a bear skeleton laid scorched with black bones. What could've caused this?

"Whoa…" Rita said with amazement. She reached out to touch the bear's skeleton, but that touch alone caused the whole thing to fall to a pile of ash.

Her senses were snapped back to reality by sounds of crying. Looking around, she saw a stump and perched on that stump was a basket just behind her. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Rita moved closer to the basket. What she saw took her breath away.

" _It IS a baby…_ " Rita thought as she looked at infant that was wrapped in a blanket. " _But who'd leave a baby out here all alone?_ "

With the baby crying, Rita's maternal instincts began to take over. Making sure no one was around, she scooped the infant up and cradled it in her arms.

"Shh! It's ok, it's ok" Rita cooed to calm the baby down. Opening its eyes, the baby gazed into the woman's eyes, its crying coming to a halt. "Yeah, you're ok" she smiled at the baby in her arms, "Heh, you're a cute one, aren't you?"

Lowering the blanket from its head, Rita saw the baby was indeed a boy with the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh, and you have white hair. That's certainly unique" Rita said. The baby boy giggled in delight as he smiled. "All this destruction, I'm surprised you don't have a scratch on you"

Rita ran a gentle finger down the side of the baby boy's face, the baby reacting by grabbing ahold of the woman's finger. While gazing into his eyes, Rita couldn't help but smile.

"I should probably get you somewhere safe. I can take you back to my log cabin, I'm sure Lynn won't mind" Rita said as she carried the baby in her arms.

* * *

 **[Present Time…]**

"Of course, I was a bit skeptical when your mother showed up with you in her arms. But, after a while, I warmed up to you" Lynn Sr. said, smiling at the white-haired boy.

"I just couldn't help myself. When I saw you and looked into your eyes, my heart just melted! I fell in love with you the minute I saw your face" Rita said, pinching Lincoln's cheek.

"I remember the day you brought him home. You told us that he would be staying with us for a while" Luna spoke up.

"We called child services and offered to be your foster parents until your real parents came to get you…" Lynn Sr. began.

"But then no one showed up" Rita said, "Your father and I felt bad that you were all alone, and the girls grew so attached to you that we decided to keep you and name you Lincoln" she added.

"And you've been a Loud ever since. We don't know who left you in the woods or why…" Lynn Sr. said.

"But to us, you're our son, no matter what" Rita concluded, hugging the white-haired boy.

"I know this must be a lot to take in, son" Lynn Sr. placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"A little. It's not everyday a kid hears he's adopted" Lincoln looked down with a somewhat shocked expression. "Why are you telling me all of this now though?"

"Well, we were going to tell you when you turned 18, that way you'd be able to handle it better…" Lynn Sr. began, looking at Rita.

"But after that little incident with Lola the other day, I thought it'd better to tell you now" Rita concluded.

"Wait, happened yesterday?" Lynn asked.

"He almost killed me!" Lola spoke up.

"Almost only counts in horseshoes" Lincoln countered.

"Honey, you had her pinned to the wall by her throat… and you were choking her" Rita said, backing up Lola's claim.

Lincoln glanced to the side, a look of slight regret on his face. The teenage boy sighed, "Look, this is a bit much for me to take in. Can I go to my room, please?" he asked.

His mother replied with a simple nod. Lincoln got up from his seat and headed upstairs, closing the door upon entering his room. This is certainly something he wasn't expecting. To think, for all these years he had been adopted and his parents had only just now told him. But if they knew, did that mean his older sisters knew too? And Pop-Pop? Where did he come from? Who were his birth parents, and why did they give him up? There were so many questions and so little answers.

More importantly, what went on with him on Lola the other day? Sure, he's been mad at his sisters before, but never to the point where he'd want to kill any them. Not even Lola. Just what the hell was happening to him? Well, at least it couldn't get any worse.

However, little did Lincoln know, it could get worse. At that moment, deep within his chest, a faint light began to glow.

Oh yes, it most definitely could get worse…

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 2. What's going on with Lincoln? You'll find out as the story progresses. Although, you can probably guess. As stated before, the title of the story isn't just a reference to** _ **Skyrim**_ **, it also has another meaning. And I will be making references to other dragon-based media.**

 **I'd like to thank Omega Ultra for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	3. Flashbacks

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 3 of** _ **Dragonborn**_ **. Lincoln just learned he's adopted and now he's going to be coping with said fact. Let's get started!**

* * *

"I just can't believe it… I'm adopted…" Lincoln said, staring at the floor as he sat on his bed. The white-haired boy growled as he clenched his fists together. He then released a sigh with a massage of his temples.

Maybe a quick nap would help him take his mind off things. Lying on to his back, his head rested against his pillow, Lincoln's eyes grew heavy and closed as he drifted off to the land of slumber.

* * *

Everything around him felt different. Upon opening his eyes, Lincoln had found himself standing the middle of a forest.

"What am I doing here? And _how_ did I get here?" Lincoln asked as he looked at his surroundings. He looked at himself and saw he was see through, like an astral projection of some sort.

It was at that moment a blue a light flashed behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Lincoln saw what appeared to be a portal. Well, that's a first. Within seconds, a person stepped out of the portal, a woman to be exact and she appeared to be carrying something in her arms. A basket.

Taking notice of the woman's outfit, Lincoln saw that he wore black shirt, blue pants and black high heeled boots with white soles and white fur on the trims. Most importantly, she wore a long, dark gray cloak over her shoulders with a hood that kept a good portion of her face from being seen.

"We made it, little one" The woman spoke with an archaic tone as she walked towards a nearby stump, placing the basket on top of it. "This should protect you from any creature that would wish to do harm to you. Only someone pure of heart will be able to phase through it"

The woman waved a hand above the basket and a small blue force field was created around it. At that moment though, the woman heard a roar. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a bear which then released another roar.

"But I think I'll do it this time" the woman glared at the beast that approached her. She inhaled deeply…

"Hm?" Lincoln tilted in confusion.

 ***ROAR*** the woman released a shockwave similar to a sonic boom from her mouth, sending the bear tumbling backwards. Lincoln's eyes widened in shock. Inhaling once more, this time the woman released a fiery blast that obliterated the bear, burning the surrounding trees and creating a trench, leaving nothing but a scorched bear skeleton as a result.

The woman sighed and returned to the basket, Lincoln following close behind. Getting a good look, Lincoln saw that what was in the basket was a baby, bundled up in a blanket.

"It's a shame, really. I wish I could keep you… but you probably wouldn't survive long if I did" the woman said as she gently caressed the baby's cheek with the back of her hand, "But we'll be reunited once the time is right. I promise" she leaned in a kissed the baby's forehead.

The woman then turned around, glancing over her shoulder at the baby one last time before running towards the portal, it closing as soon as she stepped through it.

Leaning in, Lincoln got a better look at the baby. Now that he thought about it, this baby kind of looked like…

* * *

Lincoln jolted awake, breathing at a faster pace than normal. That had to be one of the weirdest dreams he's ever had. He couldn't get a good look at the woman's face, but by the tone of her voice, she sounded rather kind and protective, as if she wanted to keep her baby and—

"Hey, bro" Lincoln looked up to see his sisters standing in his doorframe.

"Oh, hey guys, what're you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"You ok? You seemed bummed out" Luna said, a worried expression upon her face.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just found out I'm adopted and that my sisters aren't my real sisters. Yeah, no, I'm totally fine" Lincoln sarcastically commented with a roll of his eyes. The sisters looked between each other, and then at Lincoln.

"Look, bro, we know this is a lot for you to take in…" Luna began walking over to him and sitting at the foot of his bed. "But you should know that even though you're adopted, we still consider you our brother" she smiled, placing a gentle hand on his leg.

"Yeah, remember all the good times we've shared together" Lynn spoke up. "Remember the time you and I made that huge sub sandwich together?"

 _[Lynn's Flashback]_

A few years back, a 12-year-old Lynn with a 10-year-old Lincoln were in the kitchen. They had a giant sub roll out, along with an assortment of ingredients.

"Turkey" Lynn said as she and Lincoln piled on several layers of meat on top of the bottom piece of bread.

"Cheese" Lincoln said as they stacked cheese on top of the meat.

"Lettuce" they added the leafy greens.

"Tomato" they added the red fruit/vegetable.

"Mayo!" they said in unison as they spread a reasonable portion of the white condiment on the top piece of bread before placing onto the rest of the sandwich.

Lynn then got a knife and cut the sandwich right down the middle, giving one half to her brother and leaving the other for herself.

"Bon appetite" Lincoln said as they tapped their sandwiches together, taking a bite out of them.

 _[End of Lynn's Flashback]_

"Yeah, that was a pretty good sandwich" Lincoln smiled at the memory.

"And remember the day I finally got my driver's license?" Leni spoke up, sitting next to him, opposite of Luna.

 _[Leni's Flashback]_

Lincoln, 11 years old, was on the couch playing one of his games. He was fighting the final boss and was about to win when the front door slammed open.

"LINKY!" Leni burst through the door with excitement, her overjoyed yell causing Lincoln to jump, making him slip-up and make a mistake that made him lose against the final boss.

"Ugh…" Lincoln sighed, hanging his head in shame.

"Look what I just got!" Leni ran up and stood in front of him, presenting a piece of plastic to her brother.

"You got your driver's license?! Leni, that's awesome!" Lincoln stood up and embraced his older sister, hugging her with pride.

"And it's all thanks to you. All because you learned to speak Leni. My little Linky" Leni took her brother's face in her hands and kissed his forehead. "I just have one question"

"What's that?" Lincoln looked up at her.

"Where's this country that's named after me?" Leni scratched her head in confusion.

 _[End of Leni's Flashback]_

"And now you're one of three Loud kids that can legally drive" Lincoln commented, placing a hand on the blonde young woman's shoulder.

"You still never told me where the country of Leni is though" Leni said.

"Leni, there's not a—oh, forget it!" Lincoln rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

"And don't forget the time we got a million points on our favorite song in our favorite game" Luna spoke up.

 _[Luna's Flashback]_

It was a few weeks before Lincoln's 13th birthday. He and Luna, the sister he was the closest with, were in the living room playing their favorite song on expert mode in their favorite Rockstar-based video game.

"Alright, bro, just little more…" Luna told her brother as the two of them hit every note on the screen.

As the song ended, the two siblings had gained the last points they needed for a combined total that broke a million.

 **Screen:** You have reached a million points. YOU. ARE. LEGENDS!

"Yes! We are total rock stars!" Lincoln said, having finally reached their goal.

"Virtually speaking" Luna added. "That was fun. We should do this with again with another song" she suggested.

"Sure, I'm game" Lincoln accepted with a shrug, Luna ruffling his hair afterwards. Within a couple minutes they started their song.

"Rock on!" the brother and sister duo chanted before playing once more.

 _[End of Luna's Flashback]_

"See, Linc? Adopted or not, we still see you as our brother" Luna said, an arm around his shoulder.

"And if Lori were here she'd tell you the same thing" Leni added, smiling as she cupped his cheek.

"Yeah, I hear what you're saying…" Lincoln said. "Thanks, guys"

"Feel better now?" Luna asked.

"A little. It's going to take some more time for me to cope with this though…" Lincoln replied.

"Take all the time you need" Luna said, ruffling his hair, she and the other girls exiting their brother's room.

The boy was left in his room to sigh. It was in this moment that he winced, clenching his chest in his pain. However, this wasn't the emotional pain that you'd expect. Rather it was more of a sharp, physical pain that left him panting a little. Upon opening his eyes, they were no longer the human eyes one would be used to seeing, but instead they were the ones from yesterday. The ones that struck fear into Lola's heart. They were the eyes… of a beast.

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter 3. Rushed? Extremely. Honestly, I couldn't think of anything better. I only used flashbacks for three of the sisters because 1: I couldn't think of anything for the other sisters and didn't feel like using examples from the show, and 2: I kind of wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible because I really wanted to get started with chapter 4. Which reminds me, do you guys have any ideas for next chapter? If so, say it in a review or PM me.**

 **And it looks like Lincoln's going take some time to cope with the fact that he's adopted. Speaking of our white-haired protagonist, any guess as to who the mysterious woman in his dream was?**

 **And I know I said this story has nothing to do with Skyrim, but that doesn't mean I won't make references to it… which I did in this chapter.**

 **This goes without saying, but since this takes place in an alternate universe, expect this Lincoln to act a bit different from the one from the show.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	4. School

**Hey guys, it's been a long time, but here's chapter 4 of** _ **Dragonborn**_ **.**

* * *

"So, that's the whole story" Lincoln concluded, sitting at the lunch table with his friends.

"So, you're adopted?" Zach asked, making sure he heard right.

"Yep" Lincoln nodded.

"Wow, that's heavy, man" Rusty chimed in.

"Yeah… I'll learn to live with it though. In time" Lincoln said.

"Hey, look at it this way. This just means we have another thing in common" Clyde said, throwing an arm over his friend's shoulder.

"Hey boys" Stella greeted as she sat their table across from Lincoln, "What're we talking about?" she asked.

The Clyde and the other boys glanced at their white-haired friend.

"I'm adopted" Lincoln said bluntly.

"Wait, what?" Stella looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah. My mom found me abandoned in the forest where she and my dad were having their second honeymoon" Lincoln explained.

"Wow. Are you ok? How are you taking this?" Stella asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm… adjusting to it. It's not every day you hear about this stuff, but I'll be fine" Lincoln replied.

* * *

Lincoln placed his books into his locker, releasing a sigh as he closed it. The day had gone about how it normally did. Classwork, a few tests, and gym class. Thank god it was over. Lincoln put on a pair of sunglasses. His mother had told him to in case something went on with his eyes. He didn't understand what that meant, but he wasn't going to question it.

"Hey Lincoln" he heard his name. He turned to see Chandler and two of his friends.

"Oh, hey Chandler" Lincoln greeted unenthusiastically.

"So, I couldn't help but over here your conversation. Turns out you're adopted" Chandler said.

"Yeah?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"So, I guess that means you're not really a Loud, are you?" Chandler asked mockingly.

"Yes, I am. Not that I give a crap about what you think, Chandler" Lincoln replied.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure your birth parents didn't give a crap about you. I bet that's why they got rid of you" Chandler said rather harshly. Lincoln glanced down, clenching his fists as he did so.

"You don't know that…" Lincoln muttered.

"Neither do you, loser. But what other reason would someone have to let go of someone like you?" Chandler said. Lincoln gritted his teeth. "Anyway, I've got somewhere important to be. See you around, loser" the red-haired teen walked off, he and his friends laughing at Lincoln's expense.

Lincoln growled with a hint of anger and some annoyance.

"Hey, Lincoln" Lincoln turned around to see Stella standing behind him. "Hey, uh… do you have a minute?" she asked, nervously rubbing her arm.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Ice Cream Parlor…**_

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me to get ice cream" Stella said, she and Lincoln eating their own ice cream sundaes, the two of them sitting in a booth.

"It was no trouble. You didn't have to pay for both of us though" Lincoln spoke.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Stella waved him off, "I figured you could use it, considering the recent news… and what happened after school. You know you don't deserve all the crap Chandler gives you"

"Eh, I can handle Chandler" Lincoln shrugged, "Growing up with ten sisters with half of them being kind of harsh at times, I have a thick skin" he said, speaking metaphorically.

"Heh. That's one of the things I admire about you, Lincoln" Stella smiled. "So, listen. My dad gave me two tickets to Dairyland. He and I were supposed to go this Friday, but something came up with his job. So, I was wondering…"

"Hm?" Lincoln tilted his head.

"Since my dad's going to be busy, would you like to go with me?" Stella asked, twirling her hair with a finger.

"You mean like a date?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, not a date. Just two friends having fun at the amusement park" Stella said, looking off to the side as she scooped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Sure. With what's been going on lately, I could use a little fun" Lincoln said

"Great! So, what has been going on lately?" Stella asked.

"Nothing much. I got into a little bit of a heated argument with Lola not too long ago" Lincoln told her.

"Don't you normally get into arguments with your sisters?" Stella raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but this time _I'm_ the one that struck into _her_ heart" Lincoln said.

"Whoa. What did you do?" Stella asked.

"Uh… I'd rather not talk about it…" Lincoln said, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Lincoln walked into the house, having finished getting ice cream with Stella. Upon entering, he was greeted by the scent of melted butter. Dropping his backpack to the door, he went to the kitchen to see what was up. He saw his sister, Luna cooking on the stove.

"Uh, hey Luna" He greeted as he walked up to her.

"Oh, hey Linc" Luna kissed his cheek, "How was school?" she asked.

"It was… something" Lincoln said, not wanting to go into the details of what happened, "What're you making?"

"Just finished making a grilled cheese" Luna said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Leave the stove on, I want to make one" Lincoln told her.

Luna ran her fingers through her brother's white hair before walking past him, exiting the kitchen. Lincoln turned his attention to the stove. Or, rather, the blue flame that burned upon the stove. The white-haired teen removed the pan, gazing at the flames. He couldn't explain it, but it was like the fire was calling out to him.

Lincoln reached out his arm, his hand touching the flame. He winced. He had expected there to be pain, except… there wasn't any. Sure, there was heat, but it wasn't the burning kind like you'd normally get from touching fire. It felt kind of amazing, almost energizing. Lincoln sighed in content, a smirk crossing his face.

"Lincoln?" He heard his mother call his name.

"Hey mom!" Lincoln quickly turned around with his arms behind his back.

"What're you doing?" Rita asked.

"Nothing, just about to make grilled cheese" Lincoln half lied.

"I could make it for you" Rita offered.

"You don't have to. I mean, you're probably busy…" Lincoln glanced to the side.

"No, no, I'd be happy to. Sit down and I'll make it for you, sweetie" Rita replied, patting her son's head as she approached the stove, putting the pan over the fire.

"Um, ok…" Lincoln muttered.

He looked at the hand that he had put on the flame. What he found strange was the lack of damage done to it. It wasn't injured at all, there weren't even any burn marks. He was ok. First there was that rage he felt when he almost killed Lola, and now he's seemingly fireproof. Was this a side effect to an experiment Lisa did on him earlier or was this something else entirely? Whatever it was, Lincoln had a feeling that things were only going to get weirder from here on out.

* * *

 **Yeah, it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I would've done a long time ago, but I had serious writer's block for this. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite its short length.**

 **If you have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, say it in a review or feel free to message me.**

 **Remember to Read, Review or Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
